


Of Vets and Officers

by MidnightSun92



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/F, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSun92/pseuds/MidnightSun92
Summary: He should have felt embarrassed, he really should've, when Dagur stopped by unannounced with a fresh cup of sugary, creamy caffeine and a small box with his favorite donuts. Right in front of his best friend Astrid, who was always teasing him mercilessly about his crush on Dagur. She now had more ammo to add to her belt to use for later. But he hadn't cared at the moment when the tall, muscular redhead showed up in his police uniform. There must have been a mix up or an accident with the uniform because it looked too tight in all the right places.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston/Throk, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Of Vets and Officers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, another story within a week. Probably my favorite so far. Yup, Hiccup's a vet in this one and Dagur's a police officer. Toothless' is a raven. I got really excited about finishing this one and felt like I did a pretty damn good job on it so I hope you guys enjoy it too. Thank you all to those who have left comments and kudos, it really encourages me to do more.

He should have felt embarrassed, he really should've, when Dagur stopped by unannounced with a fresh cup of sugary, creamy caffeine and a small box with his favorite donuts. Right in front of his best friend Astrid, who was always teasing him mercilessly about his crush on Dagur. She now had more ammo to add to her belt to use for later. But he hadn't cared at the moment when the tall, muscular redhead showed up in his police uniform. There must have been a mix up or an accident with the uniform because it looked too tight in all the right places. He did feel embarrassed after the redhead left and cursed himself for blushing so much and telling Dagur such a lame joke.

"That was painful to watch," the long haired blond beside him said once Dagur had left. "You seriously need to ask him out Hiccup. Maybe then you'll stop with the lame jokes and drawn out, awkward, nervous laughs."

The tall, skinny, auburn haired young man sighed in annoyance as his shoulders slumped, already done with the conversation. He didn't bother with a reply, knowing she wouldn't give up. She truly believed he had a shot with the redhead, but how could he? Sure, Hiccup was tall, but he lacked the muscle mass most men in Berk had. It didn't mean he wasn't strong though. His voice was a bit nasally and his teeth weren't perfectly straight, freckles dotted lightly across his face and shoulders, and he wasn't confident in himself when it came to dating. His nerves often mucking it up for him. He had plenty of confidence in other aspects of his life however. And his left metal peg leg tended to be a turn off, especially when there was no interesting story behind it other than he was born without the lower half of his leg.

"Really, the silent treatment?" The blond wheeled her computer chair to the auburn, who was hunched over a series of x-rays and blueprints of a prosthetic leg for a dog. She looked over the mess in silent appraisal before turning her gaze back to Hiccup.

"There's nothing to talk about," he grumbled when she looked over his work, hands placed on the desk. His work was a blur to him, eyes not able to focus long enough as his mind was too fuddled.

Astrid stared at him blankly, seeing the inner turmoil rolling around in Hiccup's mind. "Look, I get it. You're a virgin with issues about one night stands and sex without emotions."

"I don't have sex issues," he interrupted in a grumble.

"But it doesn't mean you should stop trying," she continued as if she hadn't heard the other. "Give him a shot and if it turns out he's just another asshole, dump him." She set her hand on top of Hiccup's, finally making the auburn look at her, and her face morphed into one of kindness and understanding. "I know I make it sound easier than it is, but I'm being serious. I just want you to be happy." She squeezed his hand.

Hiccup let out a deep breath and sat down in his own chair, slipping his hand from underneath hers and letting them hang over his thighs. "I know, Astrid. I know. Thanks... for being such a good friend." He smiled lightly at the woman, glad to have her as his friend. 

She had stood by him when he learned soon after they started dating that he was more interested in boys than girls. She was there when no one else was, she accepted him when others couldn't, protected him before he learned how to defend himself and found his hidden strength. Became his voice when he had no words. His confidence when he had none. Their friendship may have started off rocky in the beginning when they were kids, but now they were almost inseparable. Even when Hiccup finished college and became a veterinarian at such a young age while also building animal prosthetic limbs while Astrid was still struggling through here third year of vet school. But she showed no jealousy towards the auburn and was extremely happy for him.

"You know, in times like these, I wish I was straight because I know we would have made a great couple," Hiccup commented with a smirk.

Astrid raised a brow and returned the smirk. "Oh yes we would have, but sadly you're not." She gave an over exaggerated sigh of sadness and slumped back in her chair with the back of her hand against her forehead. "Oh woe is me."

The auburn chuckled and shoved her shoulder, causing her to roll away from him. "What about Heather? What would she think if she heard you say that?"

"That our twosome is now a threesome," Astrid deadpanned. 

Hiccup would have taken her seriously if she was able to keep a straight face, but she soon snorted and began laughing. "I don't think Dagur would be very happy about his sister dating two people anyways."

"Gods, it's still so weird to think Heather has a brother."

Hiccup had felt the same way when Astrid's girlfriend told them she had a brother a little over a year ago. He has gotten over it since then, especially meeting him for the first time four months ago when he transferred from Bazerker island to Berk. It wasn't 'omg, he's so hot!' at first sight, more like 'hm, he seems nice.' Over the past couple of months, his and Dagur's friendship had grown from accidental bump ins and parties held by friends to actually inviting each other out for lunch or dinner (always with friends). Hiccup didn't know when or why the sudden crush for the redhead started, but it blossomed unexpectedly. Turning him into a bumbling idiot these past few weeks whenever Dagur did any sort of kind gesture or said anything nice.

"Good for her, though. Means she's not alone," the auburn said as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Heather had never been really alone per-se with all the friends she has and her foster parents, but knowing you had someone related to you by blood was different. Astrid agreed. "I think this is a new record for most boring day ever."

Astrid looked up at the clock as well and shrugged. "More time for studying for me then." She didn't sound all that happy about it. "Yay."

It had been a few hours since their last check up/emergency and no calls or walk ins had happened since then. It wasn't unusual to have slow days, or begin to have one before things picked up again, but today seemed slower than normal. Probably from the current heatwave they were having this summer, keeping people and animals alike slow and steady to avoid heat exhaustion. It was hotter than normal and the people/animals of Berk were unused to it, making everyone miserable with the lack of AC and proper ventilation. Hiccup had all the windows opened and had several fans going with bowls of ice in front of them to cool the building down. It kept the place at an uncomfortable seventy-six degrees, but it was better than being over eighty before all the fans Hiccup bought. 

The auburn yawned and reached for his cup of coffee off the desk while Astrid grabbed the box of donuts and peeked inside. She grinned widely as she reached in and pulled out a powdery, lemon goo filled donut, taking a large bite out of it. Hiccup rolled himself closer to her and reached into the box meant for him to pull out the apple fritter before Astrid could. Their moment of peace was broken by the shrill ringing of the phone, waking up Stormfly, Astrid's blue and gray budgie, who squawked at the noise and flew from her perch next to an open window to her shoulder. Garf, a green and gray budgie and Stormfly's mate, followed soon after and landed on Hiccup's shoulder, singing and chatting.

Astrid quickly swallowed the food in her mouth thickly before answering the phone. "Mala's animal hospital... Mhm, ok. I'll send Hiccup right over." 

"What's wrong?" Hiccup was already on his feet after placing Garf on the desk and grabbing his keys to his Jeep, coffee and donuts forgotten.

"One of the Flemming's cows has been in labor for too long and they don't have the right equipment or knowledge to help her out," the blond answered, going back to eating Hiccup's treats and now drinking his coffee.

Hiccup nodded and went into the back to grab a few chains and a calf puller. He quickly packed what he needed into his jeep and left in a hurry, glad to have something to do that wasn't sitting down. As he was leaving, another call came in and the beginning of a slow day ended. 

...

Hiccup groaned tiredly as he made his way to his shared apartment, in desperate need of a shower. After helping a cow give birth to two calves, it was one emergency after the other. A horse broke it's leg and he had to make a makeshift splint with what he could find, a goat came down with polio, a few sheep came down with heat exhaustion, and a bull needed an emergency nutering when the rubber band method the owner did didn't properly work. He was all over the island, going from one animal to the other. For once he was glad Berk was a small place, but he still wished his boss Mala was back from her vacation already.

He opened the door and was met with the loud voices of his two roommates Snotlout and Tuffnut. He didn't bother being quiet as he used his foot to kick the door closed and heard the voices quiet down followed by small woofs, listening and waiting as Hiccup limped through the kitchen and into the small living room where the two resided with their pets. Upon reaching the large, soft rug taking up most of the floor space, the auburn let himself crumble to the floor and lay on his stomach. Barf and Belch, a pair of gray spynx cats, jumped from Tuffnut's lap to meow loudly and purr in his face. Hookfang, a brindle pitbull, stayed where he was and let out a small huff.

"Everything hurts," Hiccup hissed to himself as he finally let his sore body relax. He made a sound of disgust when he took in a deep breath through his nose while his face was buried in the rug. "When was the last time this rug was properly cleaned?"

"You're complaining about a smelly rug while you're laying there stinking up the place?" Snotlout grouched as he pinched his nose, waving a hand in front of his face. "What did you do, fall into a pile of yak dung?"

"I always come home smelling like this," the auburn mumbled, eyes closed and willing to fall asleep right here. But the cats were making it difficult by licking and pawing at his face.

"Not this bad," Tuffnut butted in. "It's smells like you covered yourself in feces and let yourself overbake before throwing yourself in more feces and then wrapped yourself in soiled socks."

"That's... horrifying." Hiccup groaned as he let himself roll onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, the cats finally leaving him alone. "If you must know, it's cow feces. I was elbow deep in a cow's birth canal, trying to get a chain around the calves legs when the mom decided to take a shit. Garden hoses only do so much."

"Ooh man, what would I have given to see that," Snotlout laughed.

"I'm glad my misery amuses you."

"While the pungent of our skinny friend is starting to grow on me, you should seriously take a shower or I might puke," Tuffnut said as he stood up from the couch to help Hiccup to his feet. "Seriously, please, shower." The blond spun the auburn around towards the stairs.

"Ok, ok, I get. I'm going." With a lack of grace, Hiccup made his way up the stairs slowly. He stripped his overalls and clothes off on his way to the bathroom, not caring about the lack of complete privacy. Someone who was not his roommates suddenly came out of the bathroom and Hiccup yelped in surprise, blushing deeply when he saw that it was none other than Dagur.

The redhead's, who had been looking down at the time, head shot up at the sound and grinned widely when he saw it was Hiccup. That grin quickly left when he saw the smaller man was completely naked with his underwear still in hand and covering up his junk with it. Dagur flushed as well, eyes wide. "Uh... hi."

"W-what are you doing here?" Hiccup whispered tersely as he hunched his shoulders to further hide himself from the redhead's green gaze. He wished a hole would open up beneath him and swallow him to end the embarrassment.

"Snotlout came knocking, asking for some help on a plumbing problem in your bathroom sink," Dagur answered calmly, his blush disapating as if he wasn't standing there talking to a naked Hiccup. 

Well, they were both men and it wasn't like Hiccup hadn't walked around naked in his apartment while his roommates were home. He liked blinding Snotlout from time to time with his bare ass as a sort of revenge for one thing or another the black haired man did. Plus, Dagur was probably used to this at the police station's locker room.

"Plumbing problem?" Hiccup didn't remember there being any problem this morning.

"Yeah, I took that whole sink apart and found nothing. So if you guys are still having problems you should probably have a professional come over." The redhead relaxed his stance as he spoke, shoving his hands in his pants' pockets as he leaned against the door frame; eyes not once leaving Hiccup's face after the earlier once over.

"Nothing, huh?" It clicked in his mind on what his cousin Snotlout was trying to do and he was not impressed.

"Man Hiccup, for a skinny fellow you certainly look like you've been working out," Tuffnut's voice sounded behind him, making Hiccup flinch and close his eyes in mortification.

Could this day get any worse?

"Gah! My eyes!" the shorter, stalky man yelled from behind Tuffnut and covered his eyes. "Why are you standing naked in the hallway?!"

"Because Dagur's in the way," Hiccup grumbled over his shoulder and saw that the blond was clearly admiring his rear. "Tuff, could you please stop staring."

"But it's so beautiful, so majestic. Like two steamed buns covered in peach fuzz. Can I touch it?"

"Wha-no you can not! You know what?! I'm done doing whatever is going on and taking a shower!" He shouldered his way roughly past Dagur and slammed the door shut.

"What just happened," Dagur's voice filtered through the door.

"What about my ass?" Snotlout asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"Don't worry my short, muscly boyfriend, your-"

And the shower is being turned on now. Hiccup waited for the water to warm before jumping in, sighing in pleasure at the hot, wet pressure spraying against his sore body. He had been knocked over, stepped on, head butted, and yowled at all day today and he was ready to fall asleep where he stood. But his stomach growled, reminding him he hardly ate anything today. He scrubbed the day's grime from his body, pulled out stray pieces of chicken grass from his metal foot, and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He almost yelped again when he saw Dagur standing in front of the stove, humming to himself as he cooked.

"Dagur? What are you still doing here?" the auburn asked, trying to keep his cheeks from blushing. He was in nothing but a pair of baggy sweats that hung low on hips. Animals were nowhere to be found.

"Making you dinner, of course," Dagur answered nonchalantly, not even turning around. "Snotlout and Tuffnut left for something, I couldn't tell what they were saying with them speaking at the same time, but they told me to take care of you. Whatever that means. So here I am, making you scrambled eggs."

"Thank you. Sorry you got roped into whatever weird thing those guys are trying to do." Like set them up. Hiccup sat down on a stool at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and eyed Dagur as he dumped a pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Here you go." The redhead sat the sausage and bell pepper filled eggs in front of the smaller man before grabbing a glass and filling it with white whine, giving that to Hiccup as well.

"Scrambled eggs and wine, you certainly know how to treat a lady," Hiccup joked before taking a bite of his food, humming at the spicy, cheesiness. "It's good."

"I do my best." Dagur grinned as he leaned against the counter across from Hiccup. "Sorry if I had embarrassed you earlier, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Hiccup waved it away, trying his best not to think about Dagur having seen him almost completely naked. "It's ok, just wasn't expecting anyone else being here."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't see anything."

Hiccup snorted around a mouthful of food, setting an elbow on the counter and resting the side of his head against his hand. "That's very gentlemanly of you."

Dagur shrugged, a smug grin on his face that quickly left to form a small frown. "Smelt like you had a hard day today. Did a cow shit on you while helping it give birth?"

"That's... exactly what happened actually, but it's not the only thing that happened and the heat is certainly not helping," the auburn yawned around his fork before slipping the food into his mouth. "Why did I decide taking on large animals was a good idea, I have no clue."

"But you're so good at it from what Heather tells me and I'm sure the owners of the animals are grateful to have you." The bigger man smirked as he took Hiccup's glass and took a large sip. "Don't tell me you don't feel euphoric when you pull out a calf that's still alive."

The auburn had to admit that Dagur was right. Seeing a baby cow still alive after a long, hard birth and seeing its' cute baby face lift off the ground was rewarding enough. Plus, not all the animals he dealt with were terrors. Two of those delightful animals were Dagur's. A black Staffordshire bull terrier named Shattermaster and a toyger cat named Sleuther. Both very smart and a joy to be around, but didn't get along with Barf, Beltch, or Hookfang very much.

"So... any sign of Toothless today?" Dagur immediately looked like he regretted his question when Hiccup frowned sadly down at his food. "Still trying to court his girlfriend, huh?"

The auburn shrugged and picked at his food, no longer hungry. "I guess. It's been three days, he's never been gone this long before."

"Well, you said before that this is the first time he's ever taken an interest to other ravens and that he's never been around his own kind by himself. So he's probably still learning the proper ediquitte on how to make his lady friend his mate. It might take some time."

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Hiccup's gut clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing his feathery friend again. He looked up at the other worryingly.

"And what of it? You going to ruin his happiness to fix yours?" Dagur raised a brow and stared the auburn in the eye seriously, leaning forward so his face was less than a foot away from Hiccup's.

Hiccup looked away and dropped his spoon to run his hand through his hair, feeling guilty for thinking about himself. "No..."

Dagur nodded and left it at that. He went to the sink and began cleaning the few dishes he used, ignoring Hiccup's protests. The taller man kept quiet and the auburn now found himself alone with his thoughts. 

Before Astrid, there was Toothless, a raven that Hiccup had saved from a snare ten years ago when the bird was still a juvenile. He couldn't save Toothless' foot, but it didn't keep the bird from, well, being a bird. The two just clicked, becoming peas in a pod, inseparable. It became difficult when school started up again and Hiccup couldn't bring the bird inside with him. But Toothless would sit and wait for him by the school entrance each day, immediately landing on his shoulder once he exited. As days wore one, Toothless found he could watch his human if there was a tree close to one of Hiccup's classroom windows.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Toothless was by his side less and less, concerning Hiccup. Not long after, he did find the bird doing this bob and weave dance to another raven and the auburn soon figured out what was keeping Toothless away. But the female did not look impressed with his way of trying to court her. Toothless didn't give up, though. He must have finally won her over if he's been gone more than a day.

"The summer solstice fair is coming up," Dagur's voice tuned him back to his apartment, "and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

Hiccup's heart began to race at the simple question as butterflies filled his stomach. The redhead most likely meant as friends, but he couldn't stop his mind from twisting it to something else. He cleared his throat and forced the words to come out of his mouth. "M-maybe, it all depends on the animals."

"Right, gotcha. If not, I'll bring you back a yak dog." Dagur had finished cleaning up his mess and was now gazing upon Hiccup again, no unreadable expression or hidden feelings on the redhead's face. He was truly asking and acting like a friend.

Hiccup didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed by that.

Small talk ensued after that, that quickly led into a debate about which actor did Spiderman best. They had gravitated towards the living room sometime towards the end of it before moving onto another subject that was completely unrelated, but they did it with such ease they hadn't noticed the change in conversation. That was one of the things Hiccup liked about Dagur, he could talk to the redhead so easily without his emotions getting in the way. That is until Dagur says or does something that Hiccup found romantic or made his heart flutter.

It was getting late when Snotlout and Tuffnut came home just after Dagur left. Snotlout looked disappointed at seeing just Hiccup. It was obvious what the shorter man hoped would have happened only to see his hard work had gone to waste. His cousin didn't comment on it, though, and went to bed with a grumble. Tuff, who had completely forgotten why they had left Hiccup and Dagur alone in the first place, followed his lover up the stairs, their pets following. The auburn ended up falling asleep on the couch.

...

"What do you want to do first?" Dagur asked from Hiccup's side as he paid for a large roll of tickets.

"Food, I'm starving," the auburn replied excitedly. It's been awhile since he last went to a fair or any city event.

"To the food stalls! Race you!" Dagur shoved Hiccup aside and booked it through the crowd, cackling maliciously.

"That's cheating!" Hiccup chased after him with a laugh of his own. 

Dagur ended up winning and demanded Hiccup pay for both of their meals as his prize.

"You cheated, so I don't think that counts," Hiccup mumbled as he reluctantly pulled out his wallet after ordering.

"You're just being a sore loser."

"Only because you're being a cheater."

Dagur put on a look of innocence that Hiccup didn't buy. "Why Hiccup, I would never. I hate cheaters."

"Unless it benefits you, right?" The auburn smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He was so glad he wore a pair of shorts and a tank today, it was hot as balls out and he was already breaking out in a sweat. That run didn't help either.

"Ouch, but I guess you're right. Oooh," the redhead giggled in delight when two styrofoam boxes filled with chili cheese covered nachos were handed out to them from the vendor's window. Dagur took his carefully like it was a newborn.

Hiccup just grabbed his and stared at it regretfully. As much as he loved nachos in any form, food from trucks (or any kind of processed food high in preservatives) never sat well in his stomach for long. "Well I know what I'm doing the rest of the night."

"The question now is, will it be worth it?" Dagur took a bite and hummed in enjoyment as he made his way to an empty table. "Yes, yes it will."

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a grin and sat down before taking a bite of his own food. He shrugged. It was good, but he had better. "No, no it won't." Yet he still kept eating.

"What do you want to do after we're done?" the redhead asked. He took a sip from his water bottle he had brought with him, sharing it with smaller man.

Hiccup hummed in thought and gazed around the area. So many rides to go on and games to play, so much stuff to do in between. It was hard to pick. "I don't know, I haven't been to a fair in so long. I can barely remember the last time I went."

"Whaat? Then I better make sure this day is memorable so you'll go next year with me." A look of determination came over the redhead and he finished his nachos in record time. He almost choked when he tried speaking with his mouth full and had to down some water when he fell into a coughing fit. 

Hiccup, who had watched the fit with a look of concern, nodded, body ready to jump up and perform the Heimlich maneuver if needed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just got something in my throat." Dagur cleared his throat loudly before taking another long drink.

"Gee, I wonder how that happened," the auburn deadpanned. "So, you better make this pretty exciting because what I do remember from my last time here, it was memorable... but not in a good way."

"Then we better have lots of fun to make you forget about it," Dagur wheezed.

"I don't know, it was pretty embarrassing."

"Ok, let's make it a bet. If you have the time of your life, I get a kiss. On the lips."

Hiccup's brain short circuited and a hand with a cheese dripping chip paused close to his mouth, a bean falling off and plopping wetly back into the container. Surely Dagur was joking. He had to be. The auburn mentally shook his head and hoped the redhead would think the blush on his face was due to the heat of the day. 

"A kiss huh?" Hiccup played along, voice an octave higher from nerves. "What do I get if you lose?"

"Whatever you want." Did that sound a bit sultry?

Hiccup gulped thickly and felt himself sweating more than usual that wasn't due to the heat. "O-ok, let's get started then." He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and quickly threw away their trash.

Dagur followed after him with a smirk and led him to your typical dart throwing game. The redhead showed he was absolute shit at it while Hiccup proved he was a pro and won a large stuffed animal. It would be a nice gift for Astrid. A round of ring toss and Hiccup found himself with another stuffed animal. Dagur won a plastic whistle. It seemed that any game that dealt with any form of tossing or throwing, Hiccup was king at despite them being rigged. Dagur was good, almost as good as the auburn, but he couldn't quite get around them.

Food settled in their stomachs, Dagur dragged Hiccup to their first ride; some spinning contraption. It seemed most of the rides spun actually and Hiccup could already tell his stomach was going to roll around angrily by the end of the day. But, he was having fun and the bad memory of his last fair was fading away... as well as the bet. If the auburn hadn't known better, he would have felt like this was a date; especially when the redhead's fingers would accidentally brush against his. 

After a few rides, they were pretty much done; already feeling like they might hurl up their lunch. But there was one more ride Hiccup really wanted to try.

"Want to go on the ferris wheel?" the auburn asked once it felt like his stomach had calmed down. "I've never been on one."

"Never been on one?!" Dagur exclaimed in utter shock. "Well, we need to fix that right now." He grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him over to the long line of people waiting to go on the large circular ride. The bigger man didn't let go once they reached the back of the line and Hiccup didn't mention it.

The auburn flushed and lightly smiled, enjoying the touch. He figured he'd enjoy it as long as he could before Dagur realized their hands were still attached. Hiccup didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything and kept quiet while the redhead complained under his breath about people being so slow. It took a while, not that Hiccup minded, before they finally were let on and their hands released so they could climb into the boxed in seats. The small benches forced them to squeeze close together and it made Hiccup's heart quicken, especially when Dagur rested his arm over the back of the seat behind the smaller man since it wouldn't fit between them.

"You're very flushed, Hiccup. The heat getting to you?" the redhead asked in concern as they started going up, the wheel full.

Yes, but not from the heat Dagur was talking about. "No! I'm fine. Everything's-everything's good. Just a little sweaty." He chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat and gazed out onto the park before them as they steadily climbed towards the sky. "Woah."

"Yeah 'woah'. You can almost see the whole town the closer we get to the top."

"Eh, I've seen better." As pretty as this was, Hiccup has seen better. There are a few hidden places that he knew of that only he and maybe one other person knew about. It was in one of those spots where Toothless met his hopefully mate.

"You've seen better? How? I've been all over the island and haven't found one good view that overlooked Berk." Dagur stared at the other with a raised brow, waiting for an answer.

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly at how close their faces were when he turned to face the redhead. Hiccup could just lean in those last few inches and press their lips together, but he quickly looked back out to calm down. "T-there's a good spot I know that's a bit hidden. It's kind of in a dangerous area, but the view is beautiful." At least he can still talk if not a bit nervously.

"You'll have to show me some time."

"Ok."

They were quiet until they reached the top and were now making their way back down when Dagur asked, "Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, I did. It was amazing," Hiccup replied happily, glad for the pause of silence to reign in his nerves.

"So do I get my prize now?"

"Prize?" Hiccup turned his head to look at the other and blinked rapidly to see Dagur's face closer than it was before. It then clicked on what the redhead was talking about and blanched. Before he could answer, though, his phone interrupted him and he quickly reached into his back pants' pocket to get it. "Hiccup speaking."

"Hiccup, it's Astrid. There's a cow with a twisted stomach that needs help right now and Mala's too busy with a downed goat. Throk's performing surgery and everyone else is busy. I'm sorry to cut into your day off, but we need you."

"Ok, which one?" Hiccup asked professionally as a wave of calm hit him, pushing his feelings for Dagur aside for the moment.

"The Brooks."

"Ok, I'll get over there as quickly as I can." He hung up and leaned over the side of his box and spotted the man working the ride. "Hey, I need to get off! A sick cow needs me!"

It would have been strange if he had said this anywhere else, but everyone here in Berk knew him and knew his profession. So when Hiccup says there's an animal in need, you better let him the hell through. The older man controlling the ride understood that and let the wheel spin a bit faster. Hiccup thanked him and hopped off, taking off in a sprint to his Jeep; he hardly went anywhere without it since it had all his gear. Dagur followed behind him and didn't even ask if he could come, just jumped into the passenger seat of the Jeep.

Thanks to the fair, the roads were pretty much clear and Hiccup was able to reach the Brook's farm within minutes. The elderly couple who owned the dairy farm were on him as soon as the auburn was out of his vehicle, hurrying him along to the barn. They showed him which cow it was that had the stomach problem and Hiccup went to work, pulling out his stethoscope and using it to listen to the sound the flick of his fingers to the animal's hide made.

"Yup, definitely twisted stomach. You called just in time it seems," Hiccup said absentmindedly as he grabbed a few ropes he had brought with him. "We're going to need to flip her onto her back."

Dagur, who had been standing out of the way and watching quietly, let out a snort of disbelief. "You're going to roll that huge cow onto her back? Seriously?" Obviously he didn't think Hiccup wasn't joking.

"No, we're going to roll her onto her back. We need to get her onto her right side to not twist her stomach any further. Now bring those muscular arms over and help." Hiccup gave the redhead a small glare to show that he was being serious. "We need to hurry."

Dagur quickly made his way to the auburn's side and waited for instructions. Together and with much difficulty, they were able to roll the cow onto her back with the help of a few farmhands. They held her in place as Hiccup grabbed a needle and heavy duty thread, sewing the stomach to the wall of the abdomen with only a stitch. With the thread tied, he got off and had the others let her go, helping her to her feet. The animal didn't stick around and left the barn with a drawn out moo.

The elderly couple thanked Hiccup, shaking his hand and patting his back. The auburn had to come up with an excuse when they tried to invite him into their home for some plum pie (yuck) and said his goodbyes as quickly, but kindly, as he could; dragging Dagur with him back to the Jeep. 

"That was the coolest thing ever," Dagur said excitedly, trembling in left over adrenaline.

Hiccup grinned in humour, remembering his first time dealing with a cow. Handling such a large animal that could undoubtedly kill you often tended to be scary and get your heart pumping. While he had done this so many times with hardly any trouble other than rolling a cow over, he never let his guard down. One second and one good kick is all it takes, who knows what kind of damaged could be done.

"We rolled a cow over and saved its' life! Well, you probably do this all the time so it's probably not as exciting as it once was. But still!" the redhead continued as they drove back into town. He finally settled in his seat, but the smile never left his face.

"Eh, it stills gets the heart pumping. Never know what a cow might do if you let your guard down," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "During my first year I broke my foot due to a horse stomping on it all because I wasn't paying attention."

Dagur winced in sympathy. "Ouch, been there done that. Except with a bullet to the leg. Really learned that day to pay attention to your six no matter where you are."

"Bad guy get the jump on you? I'm surprised." The auburn smirked as he teased, glad that Dagur found it funny as he chuckled lightly. "Do you want to go back to the fair? It's open all night."

"Nah, think I'm done with crowds for today. Plus Shattermaster probably needs to be let out by now. But you can go back if you want."

Hiccup shook his head with a frown. "I think I had enough excitement for today and I think those nachos are coming back to haunt me." His stomach had started to cramp up uncomfortably and he did his best to hold back a grimace.

"You're not gonna... shit your pants, are you?" Dagur sounded genuinely concerned despite the lack of decorum and his eyes widened slightly as he quickly gazed down at Hiccup's lap.

"Pfft what? No, it's just light cramping. At least for now," he whispered the last part and felt embarrassed that he was talking about this with Dagur. Thankfully they were already driving through the parking lot of their shared apartment complex. "Oh look! We're here!" He parked his Jeep besides Snotlout's overcompensating truck and climbed out to hide his wince as another gas cramp strangled his guts, this one a little more painful.

Dagur was too busy climbing out from his side and gathering his small bag of winnings to notice. "I should have bought some more funnel cake for snacks."

Hiccup started to panic at remembering his own winnings, not remembering about bringing them along. But, then again, it wasn't like he was actually going to keep them and they were just stuffed animals.

"Hopefully Heather found your stuff in time," Dagur said as he walked to the front of the Jeep the same time Hiccup did. "I asked her on the ride over to the farm if she could grab your stuff and drop them off at your place."

"Oh, thank you." The auburn shouldn't have been surprised with the kind gesture, but he honestly thought the redhead had forgotten about them too. Yet, he felt his panic subside at the gesture and smiled lightly. An eye twitched as another cramp ripped through him, followed by a loud gurgle; smile slowly falling. "So, uh, I'll see you around."

Dagur's eyebrows rose at the sound and looked at Hiccup worriedly. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Hiccup turned to open his door before quickly spinning back around with a grateful smile. "Thank you for the wonderful day, it was fun."

Dagur grinned brightly in return, making the other's heart flutter. "I'm glad. Now, do I get my prize?" The grin morphed into a smirk as he leaned closer to Hiccup.

The younger man realized then how close they were standing and flushed at the reminder of what he was supposed to give the redhead. "If t-that's what you really want." 

"More than you can imagine," Dagur whispered heatedly as he leaned in, searching Hiccup's face for any discomfort or rejection. Upon seeing none, the redhead closed his eyes as their lips touched.

Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as his own eyes shut. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling as adrenaline rushed through him, giving him the courage to reach a hand up and cup the side of Dagur's neck while the other placed itself over the redhead's chest. Hiccup felt a large hand settle on his hip and another on his cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The light touch became rougher and Hiccup jolted when a tongue slipped into his mouth without asking for permission, making him moan out in surprise and grip onto Dagur tightly.

Dagur's tongue forced Hiccup to open his mouth wider and shyly pressed his own against the redhead's. The smaller man could feel his temperature rising as his libido sprang to life, having not kissed like this in so long. The way Dagur claimed his mouth as he held the auburn was intoxicating and had Hiccup press his body flush against the older man's as he wrapped his arms around Dagur, the redhead now holding onto Hiccup's face with both hands. The quiet wet smacking sounds of their lips letting go and coming back together sounded loud to Hiccup's ears and he flushed deeply. It didn't help he was moaning and gasping as well.

Just as Hiccup thought this might be the night he brings Dagur up to his room and get laid, his stomach tightened painfully as it gurgled loudly, completely killing the mood. Hiccup pulled away with a painful gasp and wrapped his arms around his midsection, leaning over. Those nachos were doing a number on him he hadn't felt since he was kid. He always had a weak stomach and stayed away from certain (a lot of certain) foods, now his stomach was getting back at him for feeding it all that processed crap.

"Shit, you alright?!" Dagur exclaimed as his arms hanged useless beside him, unsure on what to do.

"Yeah-" gurgle "no. I think I need to go before I really do shit my pants." Hiccup opened the door and rushed up the stairs, forgetting to close the door behind him. Two surprised yells alerted him that Tuffnut and Snotlout were home when he ran through the kitchen, but he ignored them in favor for some privacy in the upstairs bathroom.

...

Dagur watched with raised eyebrows when Hiccup darted inside and stood there, not wanting to leave while also not wanting to invade the auburn's privacy. The decision was made for him when Tuffnut peeked his head out curiously around the door frame, smiling openly in surprise, before motioning him to come in. Dagur hesitantly did so and allowed the blond to close the door behind him. Snotlout was at the small dining room table on his computer, probably working on his next book, and looked over his laptop. The short man raised a brown in confusion at the redhead's appearance.

"What's Dexter doing here?" Snotlout grumbled as he went back to typing. "And what's wrong with Hiccup? Looked like he had a bathroom emergency." He chuckled at his own joke.

"We've been over this Snothat, it's Dagur. Da-gur," the redhead replied. He continued before Snotlout could protest. "He ate some food truck nachos."

Tuffnut gasped, catching the others' attentions. He had a look of utter devistation as he said, "You let our dear skinny friend eat food from a truck?!"

"He picked-"

"Hiccup's poor delicate tummy can not handle processed foods with so much preservatives or chemicals! You have brought disrespect upon this home!" the blond continued dramatically as if reciting a play, hands waving about.

Both Dagur and Snotlout were confused and bewildered by the display, but the black haired man was used to it and ignored his boyfriend; quickly going back to typing. The redhead continued to watch with raised brows as Tuffnut continued with his nonsense, unsure if he should feel amused or annoyed. 

"And to think I thought of you as a friend," Tuffnut finished with a huff, crossing his arms sharply and turning his head.

Dagur slowly blinked his eyes once at the tongue lashing he received, a kind he had never gotten before. He didn't dare to even breathe as the blond walked away for fear of getting tongue whipped again. Once Tuff was gone, Dagur let out a slow breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A cup of water was suddenly placed next to him on the counter he was standing next to and he looked to see Hiccup there with a look of embarrassment.

"Tuff being melodramatic?" the auburn asked.

"What else is new?" Snotlout mumbled offhandedly, not looking away from the screen.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before giving Dagur an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that. About Tuff and yeah..." He scratched his neck as he flushed.

"It's ok, on both accounts. You doing ok?" the redhead asked as he picked up the cup and fiddled with it between his hands.

"I'm ok, just gonna be a long night," Hiccup shrugged with a forced chuckle before grimacing, not finding it funny at all. "So, uh," he swung his hands down and lightly clapped his hands together as he let out a puff of air. "That kiss..."

Snotlout jerked his head up at that and lowered his glasses down his nose, raising an eyebrow.

Dagur smirked slightly as his gaze softened, flushing as well as he gazed down at Hiccup, who barely looked at the redhead longer than a second before glancing away. "Was enjoyable."

"Yeah." The brunette grinned as his eyes finally focused on Dagur's and stayed. "D-did you like it? I mean it's been a while since I last kissed anyone or even a guy for that matter. So..."

"Yes, I liked it a lot," Dagur chuckled as he stepped closer to Hiccup, putting the cup down. "You're better than you think you are."

"Would... would you like to kiss me again?"

Snotlout's eyes widened and he leaned forward on the table in interest. He'd wait for the outcome before making noises of disgust to tease them with.

Dagur didn't answer, but instead leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hiccup's; keeping it closed mouth. The auburn placed his hands on Dagur's chest as he let out a deep breath through his nose, heart hammering in his chest. The black haired man decided then to start making gagging sounds and let his displeasure be known loudly at them kissing in his presence.

"Ugh, can you two love birds take that somewhere else where I am not," Snotlout grumbled and hid his face behind his laptop.

Hiccup shook his head and led Dagur back outside, closing the door behind them. The door barely latched before the redhead was pulling the smaller man against him and kissing him. Hiccup gasped in surprise and gripped Dagur's shoulders as he lost his balance, letting the other hold him up. The kiss was small and light, just a little press against lips as they held each other and breathed through their noses.

Hiccup pulled away first and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Dagur, cheeks pink. "So are we like together now?"

"Only if you want to," the redhead answered with a smile.

Hiccup nodded and pulled Dagur down to kiss him again, this time a little firmer. The auburn opened his mouth slightly and poked his tongue against the other's bottom lip before slipping it in Dagur's mouth once it opened. Hiccup's tongue teased the redhead's, asking it to follow back into his own mouth to which Dagur greedily obeyed; taking charge. The smaller man moaned and gripped Dagur tightly as he felt weak in the knees, jumping when he felt two large hands slide down his back to grip his backside.

Hiccup pulled his head back and panted, eyes still closed as he enjoyed the grip on his bottom. But alas, those nachos and his poor stomach. He pulled away completely and placed a hand over his stomach, grimacing at the cramp. "I think we need to cut this short, I still have a date with the bathroom."

Dagur couldn't help but find Hiccup's words funny and chuckled before giving the other a small look of unease. "Ok, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Better text because I'm not always able to pick up my phone." The auburn let out a slow breath as he worked through the pain and started walking backwards to the door.

"Ok... Just go before you take a shit right here," Dagur said when Hiccup paused, waiting for the redhead to say anything else and not really wanting to go.

Hiccup opened the door and slammed it shut, his feet stomping up the stairs could be heard from where Dagur stood. The redhead shook his head as he grinned widely. He skipped the short two steps stairs from the porch to jump down and throw a fist in the air, woohooing in victory. He ran the short distance to his smaller apartment and shared his excitement with his pets.

...

"That's disgusting," a young voice mumbled close to Hiccup as the auburn helped nueater a few squealing, juvenile pigs. "They're squealing so much, doesn't that mean you're hurting them?"

"No, Gustav, pigs just squeal. It doesn't matter what you do, they're gonna squeal," Hiccup replied as he easily yanked out a testicle while the owner of the farm held the pig upside down. "That's the last one, yes?"

"Yeah," the older man answered as he let the pig free. "But while you're here, can you take a look at Lola? She's got a big bump on her neck that she's had for a few days and it's getting bigger."

Hiccup looked at his watch after taking off his latex gloves and nodded. "Yeah, I got time." He didn't flinch when a large raven suddenly landed on his shoulder, having been waiting on a near by fence post for the auburn to finish with the annoyingly loud piglets. Toothless had started visiting shortly after Hiccup and Dagur had gotten together and would sometimes bring his mate along. The bird was alone today and hardly left his human's side.

"Boy, go get Lola. She's probably out in the field."

"Ugh, fine dad," the young adult mumbled and sauntered off with a huff.

The older man shook his head with frown and faced Hiccup with his hands on his hips. "I swear that boy is gonna get a good lickin' from somebody that isn't me with that attitude."

"Still upset about not getting accepted?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed his water bottle from his duffle bag to take a big gulp from it. He then poured some in a cupped hand for Toothless to drink from.

Mr. Larson shrugged his shoulders before adjusting his cap. "I have no idea what goes on in that child's mind anymore. He's shut me and ma out since that letter and hasn't even tried looking for another college. Or even tried the community college. He just mopes around in his room all day."

"Maybe I can have Snotlout talk to him or something."

Mr. Larson looked wary at the suggestion, maybe thinking it would make the situation worse, but then he shrugged. "If you think that'll help."

Gustov returned with a tanned colored pony with a look of boredom. He handed the rope to his dad and moved a few places away to watch. Hiccup could still see bitterness in his eyes despite Gustav trying his best to look uninterested. The young man had done his best to get accepted in a good writing college only to be denied. Hiccup wasn't all that surprised considering Gustav had no skills in writing, but he still felt bad for him. The black haired boy only got into writing because of Snotlout, worshipping the older man since he was a kid. The auburn had no idea how it all started but Gustav tried to become just like Snotlout and it was annoying as hell.

It wasn't until Snotlout finished high school and Gustav just started that the young Larson started to act like his own person. Becoming a high school track star and showing his hidden brains, he was really starting to become his own person until Snotlout published a book that became popular quickly. Seeing his once childhood hero become famous by a book made Gustov want to follow in Snotlout's footsteps again. Let's just say the young man wasn't very good at it and Gustav knew he wasn't, hence going to college for it. But the one he wanted wasn't one you could easily get in to.

Hiccup knelt down by the pony's side and inspected the animal's neck, finding the bump easily. He raised an eyebrow at the size and poked at it, the lump squishing under his finger. "I believe it might be an abscessed, but I'm going to poke a needle in it first before I do anything else."

Mr. Larson nodded while Gustav watched with hidden interest.

Toothless flew back to the fence post he was on before when the auburn slipped on another pair of latex gloves and grabbed a hyperdermic needle to stab the lump. When he pulled it out, a small trickle of blood and puss dribbled out as an indescribable smell wafted from the poked hole. Proven right, Hiccup grabbed a surgical knife and cut into the lump to make the poked hole slightly bigger. The trickle became a stream and gushed out as the smell became worse, the auburn moving away to let it drain on its' own.

"Ew awesome," Gustav said in disgusted fascination as he watched, suddenly at Hiccup's side.

"This isn't the worst I've seen," the auburn commented as the stream lessened and he stepped back to the pony to apply pressure to either side of the once large lump. A bit more came out, looking more like cottage cheese.

"Really?" Gustav's depression seemed to have disappeared for the moment as he observed the vet. "What's the worst you've seen?"

"Abscessed wise or...?"

"Abscessed."

Hiccup hummed in thought as he pulled out a syringe and sucked in some hydrogen peroxide to squirt into the wound; since it wasn't deep and pretty small, he wouldn't have to stitch it up. "A reindeer in the rehabilitation center had a bot fly in it's abdomen that died and no one noticed it. The wound the larva made ended up scabbing over and almost the whole flank was one big bag of puss since it had no where to drain. It went so deep I had to put in a lot of stitches."

"Narly. Is it always like this?" Gustov was now giving Hiccup his undivided attention and was starting to look at the auburn like he did with Snotlout.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders after placing his dirty instruments in a bucket to be washed/thrown away later. "Not always, but it does happen a lot. Neutering pigs and draining abscesses isn't all I do. I sometimes have to help animals give birth, fix a broken leg, do regular check ups, even perform emergency surgeries out in the field. There's a lot that goes into being a veterinarian and it's not always easy. If you want to see for yourself some day, maybe you can tag along."

Gustav's eyes widened and smiled for the first time in a long while. "Really?"

"Sure, why not? Could always use help wrangling the cows or catch a few birds at the raptors rehabilitation center." Hiccup then turned to Mr. Larson. "Keep a close eye on Lola and pour some hydrogen peroxide a few times a day on that wound. Call me if you need anything. Call me later Gustav if you decide to take up my offer." He handed the younger man his card that had the clinic's name and his cell number for emergencies.

Gustov took it with both hands, holding it like it was the most important thing in the world. "Can I come now?"

"Nope. I'm about to clock out and get ready for a date," Hiccup replied apologetically before placing a hand on his shoulder with a smirk. "Why don't I come pick you up the day after tomorrow and you can be my assistant for a day, hm?"

"Really?" the young man brightened considerably and beamed at the auburn.

Hiccup nodded as he held back a malicious grin. The day after tomorrow he had an appointment with one of the beef farmers who needed his female cows checked on to see if any of them were pregnant. Which meant going shoulder deep into the cow's rear to feel the uterus. Gustav was most likely going to hate him after that, but he'll live. The auburn bid the two goodbye as Toothless landed back on his shoulder, receiving a grateful look from Mr. Larson for both his work on the animals and on Gustav.

....

As soon as he was in his Jeep, he was off the clock and went straight home to wash the smell of barn off. Toothless found a spot on the back of the couch, teasing Barf and Belch by pecking at them and pulling on their tails. After his shower, Hiccup dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a tank, the abnormal hot summer still running its' course, slipping on his hiking shoe. Tonight, he was going to take Dagur to his favorite spot on the island like he promised and camp there tonight, hopefully ending the day with a round of passion. Their chaotic work shifts had made it almost impossible to do more than kiss and maybe grope some, but Hiccup asked for a day off tomorrow to coincide with Dagur's; so if he didn't get some tonight, the auburn was sure he would tomorrow. Hopefully.

Cleaned up and ready to go, Hiccup texted the redhead it was time to go and packed his gear into his vehicle. Dagur walked the short distance from his apartment to Hiccup's with his own small pack of gear and placed it with the auburn's. They greeted with a kiss and grinned excitedly at each other, having been a few days since they last saw the other.

"Ready to go?" the smaller man asked and pulled back when the redhead tried to kiss him again. 

Dagur pouted but nodded, ignoring the way Toothless was looking at him from Hiccup's shoulder. Like the bird was silently judging him. Toothless was still unsure on what to think of the redhead.

"There'll be plenty of time to kiss me after the hike and tomorrow," Hiccup chuckled and pecked the redhead's cheek. "Let's just enjoy each other's company before we get... distracted." He raised a suggestive eyebrow before pulling completely away, walking to his Jeep. He had become more bold since he and Dagur got together.

"And what can possibly be considered a distraction, pray tell?" Dagur asked with a smirk and followed after the other, climbing into the passenger seat.

"That all depends on what you want it to be," Hiccup answered suggestively as he moved his bird from his shoulder to the back seat before giving the front of the redhead's pants a quick pat without glancing over at him, making Dagur jump in his seat.

"Oooh, you better watch yourself," Dagur whispered a bit maniacally, eyes narrow and dilated.

"Or what?" The smirk was wiped off Hiccup's face when the older man suddenly leaned over the center console and latched his mouth underneath the auburn's jaw near his ear; Hiccup's favorite pleasure zone that wasn't his dick or ass. Curse Dagur for finding it and always using it to his advantage.

Hiccup gasped in surprise that swiftly turned into a small groan, closing his eyes as he raised a hand to ruffle through red hair. "Dagur... come on. We gotta go."

"Why? We can go back to my place and have some fun there," Dagur mumbled into Hiccup's throat as he ran a hand along the other's thigh up to his crotch.

The auburn just about gave in, eyes rolling up and teeth biting his bottom lip when Dagur bit his neck harshly. But tonight was supposed to be special and he planned a whole a week for this day. He wasn't going to let this go to waste, because who knew what would happen tomorrow. There could be a sudden animal crisis that he needed to attend or Dagur could be called in to cover someone's shift. Hiccup wasn't taking the chance despite his desires and he flicked the redhead's ear. Toothless made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Ow!" Dagur pulled away and rubbed at his ear, glaring at the smaller man.

Hiccup swallowed thickly, panting slightly with cheeks flushed. "As amazing as that offer sounds, we still have a hike to get to. And imagine being out in the woods, under the stars with no interruptions... hopefully."

"Fiiine," Dagur sighed dramatically and slouched back into his seat, buckling up.

Hiccup smirked to himself as he too buckled his seatbelt and turned on his Jeep. Out on the road, he interlaced their hands after switching on some music to fill the silence. The raven jumped up onto their conjoined hands and continued staring at Dagur. While people tended to talk during road trips and what not, he and Dagur hardly ever did; comfortable enough to not need random conversation to fill the car. But the redhead did hum along with the music some times as he stared out the window, never getting tired of the landscape he's passed by so many times.

They drove until they were outside city limits and parked at the base of the island's tallest mountain (really the only one that can even be considered a mountain). They grabbed their packs and slipped them on, barely remembering to put on sunblock. The summer solstice might be over and the sun might be going down sooner with each day, but it was still high in the sky right now and would continue to be for another few hours. Packs on and sunblock smeared, they headed for the beaten path of a well known trail. Toothless chose to follow them from the air, only coming down to rest on top of Hiccup's pack for a few minutes.

The trek up was uneventful for the most part until Hiccup lead them off the path and onto a game trail fairly hidden within the trees and shrubs pressed tightly against the hiking path. From there, it got harder as the game trail opened up to a narrow opening between a rock wall and a drop off. Dagur was for sure they had gotten lost, but Hiccup continued on without fear and kept close to the wall. The redhead shook his head as he followed, doubting the other's sanity.

As they rounded the mountain, the path disappeared into a cave. The couple took out their head lamp and torch when they entered before taking a quick water break. A few handfuls of trail mix and they were off again, the raven keeping to Hiccup's shoulder and pack. The cave formed into a tunnel, becoming a tight squeeze in a few places, before letting them back out to a large outcropping on the side of the mountain. They were probably only a few hundred feet from the top and for a second, Dagur thought they were going to start rock climbing the rest of the way up. But then Toothless took off, probably to go back to his mate, and Hiccup took off his pack and let it drop carelessly to the ground, staring out at the beautiful view below them. 

"Wow," Dagur whispered in awe as he too took his pack off and stood beside the auburn. He could see all of Berk from here and had to agree this was the best view of the town he's ever seen.

"Yup," Hiccup replied quietly, still amazed by the view. "I found this place by accident when I was in my tweens. I was on a field trip with my class and was chased off by a couple of bullies. I ended up getting lost and stuck here for a day with Toothless before I decided to head back on my own instead of waiting for someone to find me. I've been coming back here since then and haven't told anyone about it."

"It's amazing... but couldn't we have stayed on the normal path to the top and get the same view?" Dagur asked. "I mean, it would have been much safer." He stepped closer to the edge of the outcropping and looked down, they were up quite a ways.

"Nope. The path leads to a part of the mountain that overlooks away from the city with trees blocking the view of Berk. It's still beautiful, but not as private and the camp site is back down the mountain," the auburn explained as he sat down in front of his pack and pulled out a bag of jerky. "Here, we got all the privacy we want and we have the shelter of the cave. As long as stay away from the ledge, we'll be safe."

"Mhm," Dagur hummed uncertaintaly as he moved away from the edge and closer to the cave where Hiccup was sitting. This shouldn't be scary, he was a police officer for fucks sake.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he took in the redhead's paled face and frowned in concern. "You doing ok? We can go back down if you like."

Dagur quickly shook his head and sat down next the auburn. "No, I'll be fine... just not used to being so high up without any sort of safety measures."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Ok, well, I'll start a fire and we can cook some hot dogs. I think I left some wood the last time I was here." Hiccup stood up and went into the cave, kneeling near the entrance where a small pile of wood sat. "Did you bring a lighter? I think I forgot mine."

Dagur checked his pockets before searching through his pack and came up empty. "Nope. We're not going to rub sticks together are we?"

"We'll save that for tonight," Hiccup replied with a smirk over his shoulder before snorting into laughter at how caught off guard the redhead was. "But no, I have a better way to start a fire." He easily got a fire going with a battery from Dagur's flashlight and a gum tinfoil wrapper.

"Ok, that was pretty cool," Dagur said as he stood in the cave close to the fire, making a couple of skewers for their hotdogs.

"I learned that from the twins."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." The redhead handed his boyfriend a stick before shoving his own through a dog, holding it close to the fire. 

"They only seem smart when it comes to destruction or something similar to it. Good thing they're only menaces and not villians... I have a feeling they wouldn't do too bad if they were." Hiccup had surprisingly thought about that a lot whenever they start sounding like an encyclopedia.

"Probably give me something more interesting to do than body slamming a guy to the ground for trying to run away from the cops after flashing every woman who crossed his path." Dagur grimaced with a sound of disgust at the memory. 

Hiccup had yet to hear that story and raised a brow, wanting to know more but did not ask. He shook his head with an amused grin and pulled his nearly burnt food from the fire, blowing on it to make it cool down faster. Dagur waited until his was completely black before taking it back. A loud caw drew their attention to a tree that was struggling to keep growing on the edge of the outcrop and they spotted Toothless with another, smaller raven by his side. 

Hiccup smiled widely and patted his shoulder for Toothless and his mate to come over. The bigger bird turned to his mate as if asking for permission to which she seemed to give because Toothless was soon gliding down to nestle on his shoulder, rubbing his feathered head against the auburn's cheek. The female stayed behind, but kept a watchful eye on them. Hiccup didn't mind, this was the first time he's ever seen her since Toothless and her got together.

"Looks like he won her over," Dagur commented as he glanced up at the female raven. "Told you everything would end up alright."

"Probably took a long time to convince her to come with him this time," the auburn snickered as he tore a piece off from his hotdog and gave it to Toothless. The bird took it and flew off back to his mate, giving it to her. 

Dagur chuckled as he took a large bite out of his dog. "Certainly knows how to take care of the ladies it seems."

Toothless was ruffling her feathers around her neck and chest, grooming her as she ate. When she finished, Toothless went back to the auburn, who gave him a whole hotdog. The raven held one end of it tightly as he presented it to the female, whole pulled on the other end and made the dog split apart. He let her have the bigger half and stuck close to her side.

... 

The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and the raven couple were gone after a small dispute. The female clearly didn't want to stay any longer and wanted Toothless to come home with her. The male raven was a bit reluctant, but after a few loud, annoying sqwuacks from her he left. Hiccup was sad to see him go, like he was every time, but happy for the time they got to spend together. Dagur had wrapped an arm around him to console him, drawing him close as they sat next to the fire. They watched as stars began to fill the night sky and Hiccup sighed in bliss at the sight, leaning his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Now this is the most amazing scene I've ever seen," Dagur murmured in astonishment. The thin strip of the moon was reflecting off of a lake below them and the town's lights were scattered about mostly near the ocean. "Can't get a view like this back in Berserker Island. The mountain's so steep there's no trail to the top, or even a trail that leads above the trees."

"Hm, they'll probably put in some stairs sooner or later if enough people complain about it," Hiccup replied with a small grin. He hummed in pleasure when the hand on his hip moved up to run through his hair at the back of his head.

"Maybe." The redhead slid his hand down a bit to run a finger along Hiccup's jawline to the back of his neck, drawing a shiver from the auburn. "Didn't you say something about a distraction earlier today?" 

Hiccup pulled away and stared up at the redhead, who was looking back with a sultry smirk. The smaller man huffed out a small laugh before standing up. "I did say that, didn't I. Well then, let's get out our sleeping bags; I'm not gonna lay down in the dirt naked."

"Copy that." Dagur stood up as well and the two unclipped their sleeping bags from their packs.

The older man unzipped his before laying it down in the cave a little ways from the fire. Hiccup did the same, but put piled his up next to Dagur's for when they were done and ready to sleep. Dagur then grabbed a small box of condoms from his bag while Hiccup got the lube from his. Despite his earlier teasing and the readiness he felt, Hiccup found himself blushing deeply as his heart spiked in his chest. It was probably because it was actually happening tonight. It was starting to sink in that they were going to have their first time, actually see each other fully naked (other than that one time, but it didn't count since Hiccup was covering his dick). Hiccup was losing his virginity tonight.

"You ok?" Dagur asked quietly from his spot on the sleeping bag, watching the auburn who was still kneeling down by his bag.

"Yeah, just... nervous I guess," Hiccup replied as he stood up and turned around to face the other. 

Dagur was sitting crossed legged with his hands behind him holding him up. "If you're not ready, we don't have to go all the way."

"No, I'm ready." Hiccup made his way to the redhead and sat down on his lap, a little tense.

Dagur placed his hands on the other's hips and slid his hands down to cup Hiccup's ass, making the smaller man gasp. "Then I'll make sure to take my time with you." His mouth dove for that pleasurable spot in Hiccup's throat and latched on. He could feel the auburn's muscles slowly relax as he worked on that patch of skin before sliding his lips up to capture Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup moaned into the kiss as he cradled Dagur's head between his hands, not bothering to keep out the tongue that forced it's way into his mouth. The wet appendage took over his mouth roughly and he couldn't hold back the small mews of delight from escaping him. Dagur only pulled back when breathing through their noses became difficult, but barely gave Hiccup enough time to catch his breath before he was back but not as harsh. The sounds of their lips detaching and pressing back together echoed quietly in the cave along with the auburn's noises.

Hiccup gave a muffled yelp when Dagur removed a hand from his bum to rub a thumb over a nipple. The material of his shirt made the digit feel more calloused as it dragged over his chest. Hiccup had no idea he would take pleasure from his nipples being played with until he met Dagur, who would take advantage of it whenever he could. Now he wanted nothing more than his shirt off and have the redhead suck on them. Hiccup moved his head back and quickly took off his shirt, dragging Dagur's head down to his chest.

"Pushy," the older man chuckled before obliging to Hiccup's unspoken demand. He stroked across the nipple with the flat of his tongue before flicking it teasingly in a way that made the auburn's hardened length twitch in his shorts. He moved the other hand up from Hiccup's ass to play with the other nipple, being gentle and playful like the way the auburn loved. The smaller man held Dagur there, moaning and gasping, hips jutting against the redhead.

Dagur switched and made quick work with the other nipple with his mouth, sucking on it and twirling his tongue around it. With one final quick pinch, he pulled away so he too could get rid of his shirt. He then leaned both of them over so he could lay Hiccup down onto the covered floor, moving to his hands and knees above the auburn. He hesitated when he reached for the smaller man's pants, not wanting to take it too fast and scare Hiccup. But then the auburn man nodded with a small smile and the redhead unzipped and unbuttoned his shorts, easing them down pale legs while being careful of Hiccup's metal foot.

Dagur had to sit up to look down at Hiccup properly and his eyes dilated in desire, taking in the lean muscles, pink nipples, small bellybutton, the faint outline of abs, and a small mole high up on his hip like a beauty mark. Hiccup had a farmer's tan and Dagur loved it, loved how the pink head of the auburn's cock contrasted with the milky color of his stomach. And the way the smaller man laid their with his arms above his head and legs splayed open made Dagur let out a long moan.

"Like what you see?" Hiccup asked teasingly with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh yeah baby," Dagur whispered, running a finger along the other's thigh up to a hip. "Fuck you're hot."

"Why not show me the rest of you then?"

The redhead smirked and stood up as he undid the drawstrings to his shorts, pushing them and his boxers down until they fell around his feet. He kicked them away and stood proudly in front of Hiccup, hands on his hips. Hiccup's whole face turned red as his gaze got lower and lower until they landed on Dagur's dick, gulping.

"Y-you must be very proud," the smaller man mumbled as he continued to stare. The other's length was of pretty good proportions and it made the auburn a bit anxious on that thing going inside him. While not a monster, it would still make him feel pretty full down there.

"It's pleased everyone person I had sex with so far, so I can definitely say that I certainly am," Dagur chuckled before lowering back down to the ground between Hiccup's legs and leaned over the auburn. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're nice and ready for me before I go in you."

Hiccup nodded and handed the lube to the redhead, a little shaky at what was to come next. While he's fingered himself plenty and used toys on himself, it wasn't the same. No in the slightest. But he still felt ready and forced himself to relax as Dagur moved down his body, kissing and licking along the way. The redhead paused so he could move Hiccup's thighs over his shoulders and wet his fingers before he licked a path from the base of the auburn's prick up to the underside of the head. The smaller man took in a sharp breath at that before letting it out shakily, biting his lip. But then Dagur took the head into his mouth, hollowed out his cheeks as he began to suck, bobbing his head.

"Hn! Dagur! That feels really good..." Hiccup panted and gripped the sleeping bag tightly.

Dagur made a smug sound, holding back a wince when Hiccup's metal appendage dug into his back, before taking more of the auburn in, pressing his tongue along the underside of Hiccup's dick. As he did that, a finger rubbed at Hiccup's entrance, massaging it to get it to loosen up. The smaller man tried to jerk his hips up, but a large hand held them down as he continued his attack. A quick move that had the redhead deepthroating Hiccup and driving him crazy, he sneakily slipped a finger in. The auburn tensed at the feel of something in his ass before twitching in pleased surprise when Dagur rubbed against his prostate.

"Dagur, quit teasing me. I'll come too quickly," Hiccup whispered as he looked down his body to watch the redhead. A harsh jab to the bundle of nerves inside him had his eyes widen and toss his head back as he clamped his thighs against Dagur's head, crying out. 

A second finger joined the first and Hiccup grimaced slightly at the tightness, biting his lip to keep from complaining. It'll get better, he trusted the redhead enough to know it will. He tossed an arm across his face as the other lowered to grip at the hand holding his hip, opening his thighs so Dagur could properly move. The fingers inside slowly and gently scissored him open, making sure to tease Hiccup's prostate here and there. 

Dagur stopped to focus on the head for a moment, softly grazing his teeth over it and licking just underneath of the opening of the urethra. Hiccup bit his lip to muffle himself, embarrassed by how loud and lewd he sounded to his ears. But the redhead was so good at what he was doing and always surprising the auburn, his mouth snapped back open pretty quickly. Dagur looked up smugly, but Hiccup's eyes were closed and head tossed to the side so he missed it.

"Ready for a third?" the older man asked after letting the dick fall from his mouth.

"I... I think so." Hiccup could hardly think right now with how frayed his nerves were and his body was begging for more. "Yes, please."

A third finger pressed in, making the smaller man hiss in slight discomfort; the redhead's fingers much thicker than his own and the toy he had hidden beneath his bed. Dagur was quick to look for Hiccup's prostate again, massaging it to give the auburn something pleasurable to focus on. It helped when the redhead leaned back down and sucked on his balls, gently biting them and playing with them with his tongue while his free hand took over in pleasuring Hiccup's prick. 

This... this was becoming too much. Hiccup came with a silent yell as his eyes rolled back into his head, body shaking from the intensity of it. His thighs were moved off of Dagur's shoulders so the redhead could sit up on his knees, stilling his fingers. The auburn panted for air as he calmed down, body sweaty and flushed, a shear delight to behold. But then he noticed something was off. He was unsure of what it was until Dagur pointed it out.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever made someone have a dry orgasm before," the older man said smugly and a bit astonished.

Hiccup tilted his head down to see that he was still hard. It was his first dry orgasm and it was intense. His legs flopped open more as his body began to relax, his breathing slowed as he wiped his damp bangs from his eyes, missing the sound of something being ripped open. The fingers slipped out of him wetly and he gasped lightly, feeling empty. He then felt Dagur shift between his legs and before he could tense up, the redhead slipped the head of his well lubed up cock in.

The auburn hissed at the painful stretch and tried to pull away, but Dagur held him still by lowering his body on top of Hiccup's and held him as he shushed the smaller comfortingly. The redhead didn't move in any further once the tip was in, wanting Hiccup to get used to the stretch before filling him the rest of the way up. The smaller man took several deep breaths as Dagur recommended and held his boyfriend tightly, digging his nails into the redhead's back and wrapping his legs around the older man's hips. Dagur pushed himself up onto his elbows once he was sure Hiccup wouldn't move and reached between them to grab the younger man's softening prick.

"You ok?" Dagur asked quietly as he jerked Hiccup's length slowly back to life.

"Not really, it's a bit much," Hiccup replied breathlessly as the redhead worked his magic. "It's getting better though."

"Want me to move?"

"Maybe a bit, but slowly."

Dagur nodded and started to push more of his dick in, keeping it slow. "Fuck you're so tight."

Hiccup only winced and groaned in discomfort as the redhead slid in, feeling full and like he needed to take a shit. He was thankful when Dagur stopped again once fully in, letting the auburn get used to it while not letting up on Hiccup's prick. The smaller man stared up at the redhead and gulped at the way the other was looking at him while holding back from just taking what he wanted. The strain in Dagur's brow was enough to let Hiccup know how much an effort that was as he felt the older man twitch inside him with every heartbeat.

Hiccup moved a hand from Dagur's shoulder and down to his chest, pressing it over where the redhead's heart pumped steadily if not quickly. Dagur's brow was beading with sweat, eyes now closed, and mouth slightly open as he took deep, calming breaths. The rest of the redhead's body was damp and the light of the fire glowed across his side. The hand still wrapped around Hiccup caressed him gently, a thumb brushing across the tip, and the auburn could feel the pain subsiding with every stroke.

Hiccup adjusted his hips a bit, gasping when the movement made Dagur shift inside him and brush against his prostate. The redhead's eyes flew open at the sudden move and let out a low groan, biting his lip. He looked down at Hiccup pleadingly, begging for permission to move and the smaller man nodded his consent. The auburn gripped Dagur's forearms as the older man began to pull out gradually, only a short ways, before gliding back in. 

The auburn was unsure on what to think about the push and pull feeling of Dagur's dick inside him, the going in still a bit uncomfortable and the sliding out surprisingly relieving. The brush against his prostate was minimal at the angle they were in, but the small strokes still sent small shocks of pleasure through his body and helped with keep him hard. Then Dagur sat up and back on his knees, hooking his hands in the bend of Hiccup's knees to spread his legs apart more and began to move his hips more steadily; pulling out a bit more after each thrust. The new angle seemed to help guide the redhead's prick into the smaller man's new favorite spot with a bit more pressure.

"Oooh, fuck," Hiccup groaned as he gripped the bedding, tossing his head back with eyes closed.

"Starting to feel good, baby?" Dagur asked breathlessly, keeping the pace slow.

Hiccup nodded. There was still some discomfort, but his prostate was proving to be an excellent helper in making it better. "Just keep it like that."

"Your wish is my command."

The older man paused at one point while still completely inside Hiccup and started to rotate his hips, almost attaking the other's prostrate with his prick. Hiccup's noises of discomfort changed to that of enjoyment and unseemingly spread his legs further without thinking. Dagur moved his hands from the auburn's legs so he could lean down on his hands and stare down at Hiccup with wide eyes filled with want, but the smaller man's eyes were closed and missed the look. One quick snap of the redhead's hips had Hiccup's eyes snap open in pleasurable surprise as his mouth fell open to let out a startled gasp.

Dagur pulled slowly out before letting his hips snap back again after seeing the reaction he got, smirking. That first quick thrust was just so Hiccup could open his eyes and look up at him, but after that, there was no way the older man was going to go back to that steady pace. He still kept the pulling out slow, but then pushed back in quickly so his hips smacked loudly against Hiccup's. Seeing the auburn like this, filled to the brim with pleasure and a look of wanton on his flushed face was the most addictive thing Dagur had ever experienced.

"Nng! Gods, Dagur," Hiccup moaned as he moved his hands down to grasp the redhead's ass, squeezing and kneeding the muscled globes. "More..."

"You want me to go harder? Faster?" Dagur asked for permission and not because he was trying to dirty talk. But it still seemed to come out that way and the smaller man groaned with a nod. "You let me know if I need to stop."

Hiccup nodded again, removed his hands and bit his lip as the red head sat back, grabbing his legs and pushing them close to his chest. Both his feet were pressed up against Dagur's own chest and the redhead gripped the auburn's hips, putting almost all his weight on Hiccup's feet and hips and began to fuck into the smaller man earnestly. It hurt at first, still pretty tight and not used to the fast movements, but then Dagur stopped to pour some more lube over himself without pulling completely out. The feeling of Hiccup's rim catching on Dagur's prick whenever he pushed in or pulled out lessened to where the redhead easily slid inside him without too much friction.

Hiccup's hands flew up above his head and clawed at the sleeping bag, eyes slamming shut, and mouth wide open as a slur of pleasured noises escaped his mouth. The new angle really had Dagur hitting his prostate harshly, almost too harshly, and it was driving him wild. Skin slapping against skin, the slick sound of the older man's dick thrusting in and out of him, the panting and groaning from Dagur, moans and sobs from Hiccup echoed in the cave as their bodies became wet with sweat. Nothing could have prepared the auburn for this kind of pleasurable experience.

Dagur stopped and pulled out, making Hiccup open his eyes in concern. But then the redhead rolled him on to his stomach and drapped over his back, sliding back in in one thrust before wrapping his arms around the auburn to hold him. Hiccup gasped and spread his legs so Dagur could settled better between them and did his best to tilt his hips up so the redhead could better hit his prostate. The redhead's weight was holding the auburn down and making him breathe shallowly, but it felt amazing even as dark spots started to fill his vision. His eyes rolled back into his head as he moved his head back against Dagur's shoulder, hands gripping the bedding in front of him.

"Please tell me you're about to come baby, 'cause I'm so close," Dagur whispered into Hiccup's ear and didn't let up the quick, shallow thrusts into the auburn.

Hiccup could only nod as his toes curled, so close to reaching the edge. He just needed a few more hard hits to his g-spot and he'll be coming all over the place. Or a sudden bite to his jugular would do the trick. The auburn moaned/gasped and spilled between the sleeping bag and his belly, whole body shaking and becoming one big bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby," the older man groaned when Hiccup tightened around him, waiting for him to finish before pulling out and letting the smaller man go so he could sit up and pull his condom off. He barely touched his prick before he was coming all over Hiccup's back with a moaning growl.

Dagur let out a satisfied sigh and fell over to Hiccup's side, rolling onto his back and panting. He stared up at the cave ceiling for a moment before glancing at Hiccup when the auburn had yet to say anything. The smaller man had his head turned towards the redhead, but his eyes were closed as he too panted for breath. Hiccup's cheeks were still flushed and sweat gathered on his brow, but he looked absolutely amazing in Dagur's eyes. Then finally, finally, Hiccup blinked his eyes open lazily and returned the older man's gaze, smiling tiredly.

"Congratulations, you are no longer a virgin," Dagur said with a smirk.

Hiccup snorted out a laugh.

"How does it feel?"

"Good," Hiccup replied and winced when he rolled onto his side facing Dagur, arm bent and pillowing his head. "Sore. You can bottom next time."

"Ok," the redhead shrugged, smirk still in place.

"Ok? No complaints or excuses on why you can't bottom?" Hiccup raised a suspicious brow.

"Hey, I may be mostly a top, but I do like to switch things up a bit." The redhead sat up with a grunt before pushing himself to his feet, walking over to his pack. "I brought some ibuprofen. Want some?"

Hiccup nodded and Dagur handed him two along with his water flask. The redhead then grabbed his dirty shirt and wet it with water from his bottle once the smaller man was done with it, using it to clean up the auburn. Hiccup sighed at the cool material against his heated skin and smiled lazily as he watched Dagur. The condom was tied off and put into a plastic bag for their trash, the fire put out, and the spot of cum in the sleeping bag wiped up. The redhead grabbed the other sleeping bag and laid it over the both of them, laying close to Hiccup but not holding him; it was too hot to be cuddled right next to each other right now. Hiccup had fallen asleep by the time Dagur had laid down, exhausted, and the redhead did too not long after.

...

The next morning, it was raining and air had cooled down considerably; the heatwave gone. They hadn't prepared for the rain and ended up hiking back down the mountain wet and cold after a quick breakfast of oatmeal. The way back was faster since they were mostly going downhill, but the game trail was slick with mud and Hiccup's rear was aching, forcing them to slow down. They made it back to the Jeep before noon, however, and the auburn turned the heat up full blast, shaking in his seat as his teeth chattered.

Wet, cold, and now hungry, they decided to get something to eat after Hiccup dropped Dagur off at his apartment before going to his own so they could take long warming showers and dress in some dry clothes. The redhead had finished first and walked his way to the auburn's place with Shattermaster after thanking his sister for watching his pets, an umbrella held tightly in his hand. Sleuther was just fine staying back at home and out of the rain.

The older man didn't bother knocking, having been told enough times he could just come in at his own risk, and entered the apartment. There was a small woof and the clicking of nails on the floor before Hookfang poked his head out from the living room. At the sight of Dagur and Shattermaster, the pit barked loudly at them, not at all happy to see the other dog. Shattermaster however, was quite excited to see Hookfang and whined as his tail wagged; shifting where he sat. But Hookfang was soon gone after seeing Shattermaster wasn't going anywhere and the dog whined louder than before, sad.

Twin meows and the cats came scampering in to see what all the noise was about. Upon seeing Shattermaster, they hightailed it up the stairs, not wanting to deal with the dog's overly effectionant attitude. Shattermaster hadn't seen them, too busy staring at the living room to notice. Then another head poked into the kitchen, blue eyes widening at Dagur.

"Well if it isn't the boyfriend himself," the woman said in a gruff voice as she made her way towards the redhead, long blond hair done up in a braid that fell over her right shoulder. The left side of her head cut short. "I was wondering when I would get to meet the famous man who had Hiccup limping up the stairs earlier." She smirked with a wink.

Dagur was unsure on how to answer other than to say hi. "Hello."

"Ugh, sis, you can't just say that stuff to people, especially someone who's dating Hiccup," Tuffnut interrupted as he too came into the kitchen shortly aftet. "Besides weren't you just going? I'm sure Throk will be thrilled to see you back from your summer courses a day early."

"I'm going, I'm going, just getting my cat, jeez." The woman rolled her eyes at her brother before smirking at Dagur. "Brothers am I right?" She didn't wait for a reply and went up the stairs.

"Sorry about Ruffnut, she can be a bit... too much to handle sometimes," Tuffnut whispered only to be smacked in the back of the head with a cat toy followed by a 'I heard that.' "but seriously, did you two, you know, boinked?"

"Boinked?" Dagur repeated the word, confused.

"Yeah, you know," the blond man made thrusting motions with his hips.

"You mean did we have sex?"

Tuffnut snapped his fingers before pointing at the older man. "Yes. That... Did you?"

Dagur didn't say anything and narrowed his eyes in distaste. The blond seemed to understand his misstep and grinned awkwardly as he took a few steps back away from the redhead.

"I'm gonna go see how Ruff is doing." The blond left in a hurry up the stairs followed by a crash and Hiccup yelping in annoyance. 

"I want this cleaned up before I get back. If I find even one piece of litter, it's your asses." The auburn walked down soon after with eyebrows furrowed and mouth set. But then it melted at seeing Dagur and Shattermaster and a small grin replaced it.

"Should I ask?" The redhead smirked as he watched the smaller man put on some rain boots and a thick waterproof jacket. 

"Noooo."

"Where would you like to eat then?" Dagur opened the door and held it open, following after him. Shattermaster hurried to the auburn and nosed his hand, licking and nipping at it excitedly even when Hiccup tried to pet him.

"I feel like meatloaf," Hiccup hummed after a moment of consideration. He opened the back passenger door for Shattermaster to jump in.

"Ugh, I forgot your disgusting taste for that monstrosity," Dagur replied in disgust as he climbed into his seat. He turned in his seat to reach back and remove the leash from his dog.

"You just never had a good meatloaf sandwich before." Hiccup buckled his seatbelt and turned on the Jeep, the vehicle still a little warm from before.

"That just sounds worse. I'm not going to enjoy this meal while watching you eat that."

"I'll just cover it up with the mash potatoes so you don't have to see it." Hiccup chuckled in amusement as he drove out onto the road.

"I'll still know and it's worse when you can't see it."

The auburn snickered in confused humor and held the redhead's hand. "Shut up Dagur."

"As you wish," the redhead chuckled, kissing Hiccup's knuckles.


End file.
